Smile...
DO NOT READ THIS IF: You love Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, or Derpy Hooves. If you cannot stand pony violence, do not read. Smile.... Scootaloo raced into Sugarcube corner, panting. "Rainbow Dash?" She called. The cyan pony had been missing for days now, and Scootaloo had just remembered the last time she'd seen her "older sister", Rainbow Dash had left early, saying she was going to cook cupcakes with Pinkie Pie. "Rainbow Dash?" She called again. "This isn't funny! Everyone's looking for you!" The lights in Sugarcube Corner flickered, dimmed, then shut off all together. Scootaloo gasped in fear, taking a step back. Suddenly, a stinging pain shot up in her orange flank. She looked back, fearing what had hurt her. all she saw was electric blue eyes glowing in the dark before she grew drowsy. Her hoofs collapsed beneath her, and she fell to her elbows, her head falling to the floor. : Blood trickled down the orange filly's lips as she weakly lifted her head. Magenta hair hung in front of her eyes. Scootaloo tried to lift her hoof up to brush the hair from her eyes, only to find out she was unable to move her hoof. She whimpered as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. The outlines of still bodies and decapitated heads scattered across the floor. Suddenly, a blinding yellow light filled the room, forcing the weak pony to close her eyes. She slowly opened an eye, wishing she hadn't. Blood dripped from the walls of what looked like a modern dungeon. A large banner, which looked like it was made from pony skin, read "LIFE IS A PARTY", written in blood. Mangled twisted corpses lied on tables and the floor. Knives, saws, and needles lied on stained, rusty tables. Scootaloo screamed in fear. : "Someone help!" She pulled at the chains that held her tight to the table. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a dark outline of a pony. Scootaloo nearly screamed in happiness. : "Pinkie Pie! Oh thank Celestia you're here! Please help me, some psycho had chained me to this table!" The orange filly breathed happily. Suddenly, her eyes adjusted to the light once again as Pinkie stepped forward. Scootaloo screamed in fear as Pinkie Pie modeled the clothing she wore. Her hat was made of the head of an all too familiar cyan Pegasus. She wore a cape made of dried cyan pony skin. Scootaloo felt tears threatening to burst out, and she began stuttering. Pinkie Pie grinned. : "Isn't it beautiful! Here, I made you this!" She slammed Scootaloo's head on the table, violently jerking on Rainbow Dash's former mane like a wig on the young orange pony. Scootaloo stared at the wig, vomiting as blood from the hair dripped into her eyes. Pinkie Pie frowned. : "Aww, you don't like it? Neither did Derpy." The pink pony stepped to the side, revealing a corpse that was once Derpy, However, her legs and hooves had all been hung on different hooks, and her torso sat in a baking pain filled with spices. "You have to let it marinate!" Pinkie Pie giggled. She held up a blood dripping muffin, shoving it down Scootaloo's throat. She pulled out her hoof, giggling as Scootaloo choked and gagged it down. : "W-What was in that?" Scootaloo wailed before vomiting once again. Pinkie Pie tilted her head. "The usual. Sugar, flour, baking soda, chocolate chips... and a little dash of Dashie and Derpy." She giggled insanely while Scootaloo gagged. "Now-" Pinkie said, turning around to the rusty table covered in knives. "You're going to help me make my next batch." She held up a long kitchen knife, walking up to Scootaloo. The orange filly cried silently, closing her eyes. Pinkie Pie frowned, dragging the dull part of the blade down Scootaloo's cheek. : "Don't cry, Scooty. It'll be over soon." She said, flipping the knife over so the sharp part was nest to Scootaloo's cheek. Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow, thinking in silence. She backed up, looking at the young filly. Suddenly, Pinkie giggled, jumping over to Scootaloo's flanks. The young orange filly had only gotten her cutie mark two days before today. Pinkie Pie smiled, pointing at the small magenta scooter that was on Scootaloo's flank. : "Aww, your cutie mark is so pretty, Scootaloo!" Pinkie Pie cooed. "I think I want it in my dress...." She raised the knife, bringing it down on soft orange fur and skin. It sliced like butter through the young, strong, lean nerves. Scootaloo screamed in pain, her flank gushing blood. She vomited once again, blood and vomit creating a slimy pool beneath the table. : "Pinkie Pie, please, stop! I'm begging you, just let me go! I won't tell anyone!" Scootaloo screamed, tears streaming down her face. Pinkie Pie giggled. : "No way, silly! I've already cut off your cutie mark, people will wonder why you walked in here with one and and walked out without one!" And with that, the pink pony turned around, picking up a hacksaw with her mouth while setting the knife down. She turned around to Scootaloo. "Hope you know how to walk with no hooves!" She giggled, setting the hacksaw down on Scootaloo's left front hoof. She dragged the hacksaw back and forth, ignoring Scootaloo's screams of pain and begs of mercy. It was all easy until she began to hit bone. The hacksaw began stopping and falling, making Pinkie Pie angry. Her hair straightened out and her pink lost it's color. : "Applebloom! Get in here and help me!" Pinkie screamed. APPLEBLOOM? Scootaloo whimpered in her head. An all too familiar yellow and red pony walked into the "dungeon". : "I'm comin', I'm comin', hold your horses!" Applebloom growled. The young pony had just gotten her cutie mark too. Suddenly, it all made sense to Scootaloo. Applebloom's cutie mark was a knife. She told everyone her talent was cooking. She lied. Scootaloo felt a cry build up in her chest. : "HOW COULD YOU, APPLEBLOOM! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE HEART TO KILL INNOCENT PONIES! LET ALONE ME!" The orange ponies voice cracked with sadness as she looked in Applebloom's big yellow eyes. "Cutie Mark Crusaders...." She whispered weakly. Applebloom narrowed her eyes. : "Ya'll just can't accept my talent!" Applebloom screamed, grabbing the hack saw and slicing through the rest of the bone like it was nothing. Scootaloo screamed in pain, feeling her skin, bone, and muscles rip. She vomited multiple times as her other hooves were cut, twisted, and pulled, until they finally popped or were ripped out. Applebloom held them up happily. : "I got 'em, Pinkie Pie!" The young yellow filly cooed. Pinkie grinned, clapping. "Yay! Now try opening the chest and ribcage!" Applebloom nodded, turning around and getting a huge knife. Scootaloo, who had now been weakened by blood loss, just thrashed in her chains. Applebloom started at the bottom of Scootaloo's collarbone, gently resting the tip of the knife on the orange filly's coat. Scootaloo stared into her former friends eyes. Applebloom shook her head. : "If you're looking for an apology, you ain't getting one." She growled. Applebloom grabbed the knife with two hooves, pulling it down to Scootaloo's pelvis. Blood splashed Applebloom and Pinkie Pie, making the two fillies giggle insanely. Scootaloo found just enough energy to scream in pain as she felt her muscles and nerves being ripped through. Pinkie Pie handed Applebloom a needle, and the two fillies nodded. Applebloom stood up on her hind hooves, putting the needle in her mouth for a second. She grabbed the left side of Scootaloo's ribcage with her left hoof, then the right side of Scootaloo's ribcage with her right hoof. She stared into Scootaloo's deep purple eyes. Scootaloo bit her lip as Applebloom leaned forward, whispering in the orange filly's ear. : "This, and then one more thing. And you're done." Applebloom cackled, ripping Scootaloo's ribcage open. Scootaloo screamed in pain, her eyesight becoming black and blurry. Suddenly, her heart felt like it was ready to explode as she ripped her eyes open. She looked down, seeing Pinkie Pie had stabbed her in the heart with the needle. That was filled with adrenaline. Scootaloo wailed in fear, vomiting and crying as Applebloom ripped out intestines and organs. Finally, all that was left was the lungs and the heart. Applebloom smiled evilly. : "Now, the fun part. The grand finale." : Scootaloo's limp, bleeding, nearly hollow body was unchained and lifted from the table by Pinkie Pie and Applebloom. She felt the stumps of legs she had left being hung on large fish hooks, and she still howled in pain. She shut her eyes, awaiting the worst. While Pinkie Pie tied a metal harness tightly around her throat, Applebloom fiddled with some buttons on a machine. : "Ready?" Applebloom called. Pinkie Pie stepped back, allowing Scootaloo to realize what was happening. Scootaloo looked at the bloody, mangled, bony stubs she had of legs. Each leg had a huge fish hook through each of them. She looked up, seeing the harness around her throat was also attached to a hook. All of these hooks were attached to a large, metal frame, with gears and wires sticking out everywhere. : Applebloom giggled crazily as Pinkie Pie nodded at her. "Any last words, Scootaloo?" The two blood covered fillies chorused. Scootaloo bit her lip, vomiting one last time. "I'm just glad I'm gonna be with Rainbow Dash again.........." Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, slamming both hooves down on the button. : Gears began spinning and churning, and Scootaloo felt her limbs and neck being tugged on tightly. Suddenly, all of her legs were ripped from the sockets, leaving her screaming in pain. She looked up, seeing the harness around her neck just about to tighten also. Scootaloo looked at Pinkie Pie and Applebloom with her last breaths. Pinkie Pie tilted her head, singing her Smile song right before the harness tightened. : "I really am so happy, your smile fills me with glee! I give a smile, I get a smile, and that's so special to me!" Category:Mature content